To see a world in a grain of sand
by xxDark-Elfxx
Summary: A series of dialogue only word prompts, and one runaway ficlet that may take over the world one day. Rated T for language and sexy themes.
1. Vehicle

**Vehicle**

"Noah? Hey, how was the audition?"

"Didn't get it."

"What? I heard you practicing for this band, you sounded fantastic! What happened?"

"Let's just say the manager was interested in my other talents more and drop it, okay?"

"Not another one trying to fuck you…I swear to Gucci-"

"Hey, c'mere. Look at me, babe. You're the only one I'm gonna get on a couch for. For any reason. Now give me a kiss. Better?"

"Yes. Noah?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Wanna give me a private audition? 'Cause I think you have just the _part_ I'm looking for…" 


	2. Prospect

**Prospect**

"Seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Just keep your eyes shut 'til I tell you."

"Puck, why do I smell fire?"

"It's just some candles, for fuck's sake. Keep 'em closed."

"They're closed!"

"Okay, okay, open them."

"What? What is this?"

"This is our house. Well, it'll be our house. One day. See, this is your dance studio, and next to that's Abigail's playroom and my office, and then the kitchen through here-"

"You outlined our unbuilt house. In candles."

"Um, yeah. I was kinda hoping for a grand gesture feel."

"And you thought Shonda Rhimes was the person to take notes from?"

"Crap. I told Mercedes you wouldn't like it! But then I kept thinking about it and I started to like it and…never mind, it was stupid."

"No. No, it's…perfect. Even if my studio is a little small."

"Well, that's the great thing about candles, there's no mess when we move the walls." 


	3. Backspace

**Backspace**

Hey, it's me. I had some time between classes and thought-

So, I jerked off thinking about you last night. You were-

Dear Kurt, How are-

Since you nagged me so much about writing to you at school, I figured I'd better email or-

Kurt,  
College sucks.  
I miss you.  
Love, Noah 


	4. Idiot

**Idiot**

_beep_

"Puck? Pick up the phone. I know you're listening to this, so pick up already. Pu-ck. Look, just because I-"

_beep_

"Noah. Answer the phone. I apologized, alright? How did you even hear about me dancing with that guy? Which, by the way, is all I did, dance with him. Would you just-"

_beep_

"Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical about this? I mean, once upon a time, you were the reigning bed-hopping champion of our whole school but I dance with one guy and suddenly I'm the-"

_beep_

"Noah? Please, hon, answer the phone, okay? Look, I was bored and he was wearing a Kinks t-shirt just like yours and I was missing you so, so much and so I danced with him but I swear, Puck, that's all. And the whole time, I was pretending it was you. I just-I miss you and I love you and I'm an idiot, okay?"

"I love you, too." 


	5. Doubt

**Doubt**

"So…You and Kurt."

"Yes, Berry, me and Kurt."

"I'm sure you can understand the confusion this is causing in the school and on a more important level, Glee."

"Nope, not really."

"It's completely-oh. Well, you're upsetting the mental image we all have of you as the quintessential jock stud, thereby forcing people to reexamine their own long-held personal beliefs about themselves."

"Huh. And here I thought I was just banging a guy. Thanks for enlightening me to the bigger picture, Berry. Now if you don't mind, I have football."

"Noah, wait!"

"Yes, Berry."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why date Kurt?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. He's nice, when he's not acting like a bitch, and even when he's in one of his moods, he's still kinda fun to watch, you know? And he knows what he wants out of life, for the most part, not just the random 'job, house, kids' bullshit most people talk about. I mean, he knows what curtains he wants in his first New York apartment. I don't even know what I want for lunch. And I have a good time with him, even when he's making me feel like an idiot for not knowing who some Italian designer is. Maybe you should ask him what he's doing with me, Berry, 'cause I sure as hell can't figure it out."

"Noah."

"Damnit, Rachel, I'm gonna be late and Coach is gonna be pissed, now what?"

"Just…is it worth it? Risking everything?"

"Yeah, Rach, it's worth it." 


	6. Liberty

**Liberty**

"Hey."

"Hey there. I heard the call on the scanner, everybody okay?"

"Yeah, we're all good. Thought I told you to stop listening to that damn thing?"

"And since when do I listen to you?"

"Since never."

"Smart man, I can see why they made you a detective."

"Yeah."

"Noah? You really okay?"

"…No.""Honey, what's wrong?"

"Four years old. Her mom was working in the meth lab, and she was playing right outside the damn house, Kurt. If we hadn't pulled up to raid it at that exact moment…she'd have gone up with the rest of them."

"Oh my god."

"She's sleeping like an angel in my squad car, she has no idea that whatever crappy little world she had is ashes now, and all I can think about is how when Abby was four, you and Quinn and Mercedes couldn't leave her alone, she was so precious. I just…I feel so fucking helpless sometimes."

"Hey. Hey."

"Yeah?"

"We've still got some of Abby's old clothes in the closet. I'll pull out some pajamas and make up the guest bed, okay?"

"Kurt, we can't-"

"We can and we will. Bring our little girl home." 


	7. Spoken

**Spoken**"Puck!"

"Oh, hey, Hummel. Happy Graduation."

"Um, yeah, you too. Listen, I just wanted to ask…"

"Yeah?"

"What you wrote, in my yearbook, 'Give me your hands, if we be friends', what does it mean?"

"Think it kinda explains itself, Hummel."

"But, I mean, what's it from, it…it sounds familiar."

"It's Shakespeare. Midsummer Night's Dream. Puck says it, at the end, he…he's apologizing, to the audience, if he scared them, with the show. It's longer then what I wrote there, though."

"How does it go?"

"Jesus, Hummel, it-okay;  
If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:

And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends."

"Apology accepted, Noah."


	8. Marked

**Marked**

"Are you sure about going through with this?"

"For the last time, yes. I've thought about it all week, ever since I saw that clip on the internet."

"I just don't want you to change your mind halfway through."

"Come on, it's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is! What if something happens? I've heard it can be painful if it goes wrong. Would you really want to explain that to your mom?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Kurt. Tons of people do it everyday, and besides, I trust you. Now get your stuff and let's go."

"Trust me, huh? Let's see how much you trust me when you feel that thing stabbing into you."

"Would you just get your shit and come on? If we make it there in twenty minutes, I'll let you drive my car for a week."

"Promise?"

"Maybe."

"Tease."

"You love it. Now haul ass, I've been waiting all day for this and if you're late I'll just start without you."

"Fine, fine."

"Uhhh, Kurt?"

"Ahh! You scared me, Artie! What are you guys doing sneaking up behind me anyway? Guys? Hello?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, what the fuck?"

"What?"

"You and Puck. We couldn't help but overhear your, um, conversation…"

"Oh that! Yeah, I was surprised he's going through with it, too. But I guess he was always gonna do it, eventually, you know?"

"Uhhh…"

"I mean he's done pretty much everything else, and he gets bored so easily. Really surprised he asked me to help him with it, though. I totally would have bet on him asking Mike or Matt or even Finn!"

"I-I…"

"But I mean, I am probably the most qualified to do it. This is a big decision, you know? I mean, he'll carry this with him his whole life. I'm kinda flattered to be honest."

"Flattered?"

"He's being really cool about, too. Said all the details were up to me, right down to where he gets it."

"I'm gonna puke."

"I spent hours online last night doing research, I mean, there's so many things to think about before you do this! Positions and sizes and stretching and pain and colors…"

"Definitely gonna hurl. Wait, the colors? Those things come in colors?"

"Well, yeah. All black tattoos just scream 'convicted felon' to me."

"Tattoos! You're helping Puck pick out a tattoo! Oh thank god."

"Well, yeah. Wait, what were you guys thinking?"

"…Nothing." 


	9. Westward

**Westward**

"Can I help you with that, ma'am?"

Kurt grits his teeth and smiles his best smile from under his bonnet, resisting the urge to yank this stupid hoop skirt off and tell the dumb as a board deputy where he could stick his help, and lets his fan open dramatically to further disguise his Adam's apple.

"Why, thank you, Sheriff Hudson, that moneybag is just _such_ a load." He lets the bumbling lawman open the door to the bank and sweeps by, his gaze catching Noah's under the other man's low-brimmed hat just long enough to communicate that the plan was still a go. Kurt sashays up to the teller and, right on cue, Noah's rough voice rings out.

"Everybody on the ground!" Kurt gives a convincing shriek as one of Noah's strong arms wraps itself around his slim waist. Three fast squeezes against his hip tells him Artie and Mercy are waiting outside with the horses and that the next heist of the Quick-Change Gang is moving along as planned. As a 'sobbing' Kurt clutches the full moneybags and lets Noah drag him towards the street, that plan suddenly takes a drastic turn for the worse as the wide-eyed sheriff aims a trembling gun at Noah's head.

"Hold it right there!" Noah freezes and Kurt swears under his breath when he shoves Kurt none-to-gently away from him and the gun's path.

"No one has to get hurt here, Sheriff. Put that gun back down and we'll be on our way." Noah's own sawed-off shotgun, steady as rock, is carefully aimed at the deputy sheriff's shoulder. Burt Hummel was a bank robber of the finest caliber, and nobody in one of his gangs was stupid enough to kill anyone, much less a lawman.

"You're not going anywhere with this young lady." Hudson, hands still shaking around the grip of his gun, takes another step forward and reaches out, pulling Kurt behind him protectively. The two men square off for a moment and Kurt hears the thundering of hooves outside the bank, signaling the arrival of Head Sheriff Schuester and, knowing their luck, probably that Texas Ranger, Sylvester, in town on a border patrol. With a frustrated sigh, Kurt slings the moneybags over one shoulder and hikes up his skirt, his slim hands quickly finding his favorite pearl-handled Derringer in it's thigh holster and pressing the muzzle into the back of the deputy's head.

"I appreciate the concern, Sheriff, but if you don't drop that pistol and let us go, I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end you." 


End file.
